


Happiness is a Person

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: 7 days of Robron [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Happy, M/M, aaron thinks it's cute, rob has the music taste of a teenage girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: 7 Days of Robron Day 3 Robron+Funny + "You make me happy"





	Happiness is a Person

**Author's Note:**

> not sure this is actually funny... but at least it's happy and I think the fandom could do with some happiness right now.

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he shuffled into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. “And why are you doing it so loudly on a Saturday morning?”

He’d woken up to an empty bed and his husband’s frustrated swearing coming from downstairs.

“Sorting Liv’s birthday present.”

“Now? Her birthday isn’t for ages yet.”

“I know.” Robert groaned. “This website hates me.”

“Is that why you need two computers and your phone?” Aaron asked and leaned over Robert’s shoulder, stealing a forgotten slice of toast from his plate. “Ticketmaster?”

“I’m trying to get tickets for a Little Mix concert in Manchester on her birthday. But the stupid website keeps pushing me to the back of the queue when I’m almost in.”

“How do you even know there’s a concert?”

“Newsletter.” Robert replied, not taking his eyes off the screens.

“You subscribe to the Little Mix newsletter?”

“What? No. Ticketmaster newsletter. And I heard Liv talking about it with Gabby the other day. I thought it’d be a nice surprise from us.”

Aaron sat down and grabbed one of the laptops.

“You’re number 37 here.”

“Yeah and I’ve been in the top 5 three times now. They keep moving me back.”

“How long have you been at this?”

“Tickets went on sale at 10.”

Aaron glanced at the clock.

“It’s not even half 10. You’ve been down here longer than half an hour.”

“Half 8 maybe. I don’t know. I just need to get these tickets for Liv. I want her to have a nice birthday… since we forgot the last one.” Robert said and Aaron knew he hadn’t forgiven himself for that and probably never would. Neither would Aaron himself.

“Oh hey I’m number 5 now.” Aaron said after glancing at the screen.

“Yeah? I’m 4. I’m logged in on both computers.” Robert told him. “All the info is in the account. Just get two tickets.”

“Yes! I got them!” Aaron said ten minutes later and punched the air in celebration.

“You’re joking.”

“No… I got two tickets. Pretty good ones too. Arena.”

Robert turned his laptop to show Aaron the ticket confirmation on his screen.

“Looks like we’ve got 4 tickets now.” He said and both men laughed.

“Maybe she’s got two more mates she can take?” Aaron suggested. “Or we could try to sell them.”

“Yeah… or we could keep the other two for ourselves.” Robert suggested and Aaron laughed.

“Wait. You’re serious?” He asked when his husband didn’t laugh with him.

“Why not? We’ve got these tickets now. Might as well use them.”

“You want to go to a Little Mix concert?”

“They’ve got catchy songs.”

“And you fancy the one with the dark hair.” Aaron teased and laughed when the tips of Robert’s ears started turning slightly pink.

“She’s pretty.” Robert admitted reluctantly. “But their songs are good too. And we could make a day of it. Do some shopping, have a meal, we could even get a hotel and stay in Manchester for the weekend.”

“And you think Liv will want to spend a full weekend with us in Manchester?”

“Maybe not. But how much trouble could she get into at a pop concert?”

“I don’t think I want to know.” Aaron sighed. “She’s way too much like me at 16.”

Robert smiled.

“You turned out alright in the end didn’t you?” He said and got up from the table. “You wake her up, I’ll make us some breakfast and we can tell her.”

Half an hour later the three of them were having breakfast while watching TV, Liv curled up in the armchair, Robert and Aaron together on the sofa.

“Why did I have to get up before noon on a Saturday?” Liv yawned before taking a bite of her toast.

“Family breakfast.” Robert replied.

“Yeah. It’s nice isn’t it?” Aaron added. “We don’t get to do that during the week.”

Liv narrowed her eyes and observed her brother and brother in law for a few minutes.

“You two are up to something.”

“What? No. Of course not.” Robert protested.

“You are!”

“We’re not up to anything. Just wanted to have breakfast with you. Family bonding time and all that.” Aaron told her.

Liv snorted.

“You two are the worst liars on the face of the earth. How did no-one ever figure out you were having an affair?”

The two men shared a look and Robert got up to grab his computer.

“Ok we have something to tell you.”

“You’re adopting a kid? Or a dog?”

“Why would we do that? We already have you. You’re both of those rolled into one.” Robert joked and sat down on the arm rest next to her and laughed when she punched his thigh.

“We have a surprise for you. For your birthday. Your present from us.” Aaron explained.

“My birthday isn’t till February.”

“We know. But we want to give you the first part of your present now.”

Robert opened the file with the tickets and put his computer on Liv’s lap.

“Happy birthday.”

“What’s this?” Liv asked and took a good look at the screen. “Little Mix tickets?”

“Yeah the concert is on your birthday. It was Robert’s idea.”

“I heard you and Gabby talking about it the other day. You said you’d like to go.”

“Yeah… but I never thought I’d get a ticket.”

“Well now you have two. Do you like it?” Robert asked, suddenly unsure if he’d done the right thing.

“Yeah, yeah I do. This is great. Thanks. Both of you.” She said and hugged Robert and motioned for Aaron to come to her for his hug.

“There is another thing though.” Aaron said, pulling back slightly from their group hug to look Liv in the eye. “We got 4 tickets by accident. Rob and I are using the other two.”

“You what?”

“We were both trying to get through to get tickets… and we both did. At the same time.”

“And you know Robert fancies that what’s her name girl with the dark hair.” Aaron joked. It had taken them a while but teasing Robert about his celebrity crushes, male or female, had become part of the routine. Just like pointing out Aaron’s interest in football wasn’t only because of the game.

“Oh yeah, Jesy.” Liv grinned. “But I’m not spending my birthday watching you drool over your crush.” She said, poking Robert in the chest.

“I don’t drool over anyone but your brother.” Robert replied and kissed Aaron for emphasis.

“Ugh. Vom. You’re not allowed to do that on my birthday.” Liv said and took out her phone to text Gabby about the tickets.

***

“So we meet up back here after the show ok? By the vending machines.” Robert said. They had agreed to let the girls do their own thing during the show as long as they all met up again afterwards.

“Yes Rob.” Liv sighed. “I’ll text you when we’re on our way out. Or we could meet up at your car. Can we go in now?”

“ Yeah, go on. Have fun.” Aaron said and gave his sister a hug before letting her and Gabby take off. “Come on mister Dingle, you owe me a pint for dragging me to a girl band concert.” He said and took Robert’s hand and walked into the arena.

They watched the support act from the bar. Aaron had no clue who they were but the songs were kind of catchy and the rest of the crowd seemed to love them.

“You want to go a bit further down to the front?” Robert asked a while later, 3 or 4 songs into Little Mix’s show.

“So you can get a better look at your crush?” Aaron teased but let Robert lead him away from the bar and nearer to the stage.

“These tickets cost a fortune, I want to get my money’s worth.” Robert said and even though Aaron knew that was only part of the truth, he let it go. The music wasn’t bad and everyone in the room seemed to be having a good time. His husband included. It really wasn't a bad night, all things considered.

Aaron squeezed Robert’s hand to get his attention and pulled him in for a kiss.

“What was that for?” Robert asked when they pulled apart.

“Just you… being you.” Aaron smiled and stole another kiss. “You make me happy.”


End file.
